Three-dimensional modeling may be used to design, model, test, and/or visualize a product. In creating a three-dimensional model-based design, the designed product is defined in the context of three dimensions (e.g., height, width, and depth). The result is a digital prototype of the product, which can be visualized and/or tested in detail in a digital environment without the need to create a physical prototype. One example of a software suite for three-dimensional modeling is the Creo suite of products from PTC of Needham Mass., although one of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that numerous other three-dimensional modeling applications may be employed in connection with exemplary embodiments described herein.
Three-dimensional models may be feature-based models, in which models are built using one or more features. A feature may be defined by a geometry, and may be defined with respect to two-dimensional space, three-dimensional space, or both. Features may be combined, stretched, extruded, or otherwise manipulated to achieve a shape or series of shapes as desired by a user. Examples of feature-based modeling environments include computer-aided design (CAD) and computer-aided manufacturing (CAM) environments.
Designers usually take one of two approaches to 3D design and solid modeling: direct or parametric modeling. Direct modeling provides users with the capability to push and pull directly on geometry. Direct modeling is typically used for quickly developing an initial model and making simple changes to the model. In parametric modeling, the modeling environment maintains consistent relationships between components, so a change to one component may result in a change to other components.
Once constructed, a simulation may be performed on a model. Simulation is the virtual, mathematical process by which a computer processes input data intended to represent certain real world conditions. Stresses and loads under which the modeled product will operate may be defined and the simulation may be carried out based on these parameters. Using the simulation results, design flaws may be fixed or forestalled.
Models may also be utilized in Computer-Aided Manufacturing (CAM), in which computers guide product design and manufacturing; for instance, manufacturing may be performed by a computer numerically controlled (CNC) machine guided by a plan from a three dimensional model. In one example, CAM may be used to design and/or produce molds for molded parts. Once the mold is designed and used to produce a part, CAM processes may be used to machine the part efficiently and precisely.
After a part is designed and manufactured, it may be necessary or useful to track the lifecycle of the product (e.g.) to identify problems with the product and/or to facilitate repairs, upgrades, recalls, etc. Product Lifecycle Management (PLM) provides techniques for managing complex-cross-functional processes and for coordinating the efforts of distributed teams to consistently and efficiently deploy well-functioning products. PLM software may mange different aspects of the product development lifecycle, from conception through service and retirement. An example of a PLM software suite includes the Windchill suite from PTC of Needham, Mass., although one of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that numerous other PLM applications may be employed in connection with exemplary embodiments described herein.